gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Schlierenzauer
Kazumi Schlierenzauer is one of the main protagonists of Gokukoku no Brynhildr Her research nr. is 2670 Story Like Kuroha Kazumi is a high school student who joins the same class as Ryouta and Kuroha. She appears to be of both German and Japanese descent as indicated by her last name, her eye colour is light blue while her hair appears to be magenta.Moreover, she was the one who helped Kuroha join the school in the first place. She is first introduced in chapter 6 (only her voice in the radio) when Ryouta, Kuroha and Kana discuss their attempt to brake into Dresden Drug Manufacturing to secure more of the medicine. Although willing to help she asks a steep price of half the medicin they find in exchange for her help. Later it is revealed that Kazumi herself had run out of her own stash of medicine though she gave up half of her last pill to safe Kana from dying.She physically appeared in chapter 10 in the manga. She might be crude and selfish but never holds back in helping her friends. When Ryota caught up by the police force she and the others helped him escape and also she helped Kana by giving some of her medicine. She also helped her team escape from Kikako and later Nanami by giving info about their whereabouts remotely. She helped Ryota several times with electronic devices. She is a tough but she acts like a real woman who wants to cry for not living like a human (as magic users live on medicines) but this feeling that she never showed to anyone. When she heard that there was no way that the medicine would be finished in time she goes outside telling a lie that she wants to catch some air but she cried that she won't be together with her friends and Ryota. She also suffered from this feeling several times, spending time alone and thinking about what would happen if the medicines run out and if she died, these thoughts always made her sad and lonely while keeping herself hidden in the school. She did share this feelings of fear and death towards Ryota later and started crying. Putting aside her perverted side, she is a pure hearted maiden. Her first moment alone with Ryouta is in the public bath (Chapter 12) where she took him by surprise as he had not expected her nor that she had actually overheard what he had been saying. As Kuroha and Kana she hides in the abandoned village that was cleared for the construction of a dam, with work starting on it again she forced to leave her current residence and takes up house inside the observatory without the consent of Ryouta, telling him that it is the payment for seeing her chest. She always gets mad and hits Ryota hard because he compares her chest size with other girls. It forced her to think about her chest size sometime. Ryota thinks that only crude things come out of her mouth but later he found out that he is the only guy with whom Kazumi talks with which surprises Ryota. She has feelings for Ryōta and is jealous of how much attention he gives to Neko. The hints are seen many times in the chapters. Once Kana said that he likes Neko and that's why he is helping us and that made Kazumi slight jealous. She blushed when Ryota told her( not intentionally because she insisted) to go with him to AKIHABARA. Neko got jealous too. So the day finally come when they .....had to go to together at AKIHABARA to buy some things she needed but she was taking it as a date. And acting as Ryota's girlfriend the whole time. Also she said that she had an indirect kiss with Ryota at the maid cafe and exchaging saliva through it making Ryota greatly embarrassed and made Neko jealous. One day Kana foresaw that Kazumi would die by the police forces getting bullet shots and chances are much less to save her beacuse it was a rank AAA magic user Mizuka (also known as Skadi) this time and she gives 100% accurate future prediction who can interfere with future and can change the future if anyone tries to change the future she (Mizuka) sees. That made Kazumi really depressed but Ryota didn't give up. Before the day of her death at night she was thinking that Ryota would be beside her the whole time but he didn't which hurt her most and making her think that Ryota is an idiot. In chapter 48 she confessed that she likes him since she was about to die as her future being predicted and she might not have another chance, but later all together managed to save her by the flawless planing to trick the ranked AAA magic user Mizuka and changed the future. After avoiding the attack where Kazumi was about to die, Kuroneko and Kotomi came back to the observatory and seeing Kazumi alone Ryota suddenly thought if her confession was true and was thinking to ask her. But Kazumi instead told that him the confession was nothing but a part of the plan of acting to deceive Skadi that she and Ryota made. Actually they planned to act normally and not to discuss about the plan with him as Mizuka would see them talking about their plan so that she could interfere with the future and could make her foresight true. So Ryota wrote down the plan in letters. So her task was to trick Mizuka in believing that she wanted to save her own life in exchange of someone elses thus acting selfish in front of Mizuka. Since Kazumi was scheduled to die and she was the only person with whom Mizuka would try to talk and change her motivation and thus she would change the future. Kazumi started her acting by a fake confession thinking that it would make a solid start in implementing their secret plan. Hearing Kazumi about faking the confession Ryota accepted it as an act but her kiss in his cheek right after that certainly proved something different from her acting before as she goes to take bath while smiling. Powers and abilities Like the other girls Kazumi is a magician but her powers are focussed on woking with computers, she was also the person who helped Kuroha get into the same school as Ryouta. She is able to break into any security system as her abailities allow her to do prime factor decompositions allowing her to decipher the encription key with ease as she claims. 3 other magic users were also helped into getting into school thanks to her abilities, though all 3 of them were killed when Vingulf deployed the rank AA magic users Kikako.During the fight against Kikako she remains aware of the situation using the camera's within the park to see, further she closes all entrances in order to keep people out. Later again during the search for Nanami she again makes use of the camera network in order for her to track down Nanami and direct the others to her position. Personality Kazumi appears to suffer from a number of psychological issues which are likely caused by the years of imprisonment and experimentation at Vingulf. As a young woman she is also not afraid of her own sexuality and her desire to have sex is made abundently clear in several chapters especially against Ryouta as she asks him directly if he wants to have sex with her. Later on it starts to become clear that she has feelings for Ryouta and showns signs of jealousy when another girl get's near him. Also not afraid to show off her body Kazumi has made several boasts about men not being able to resists her beauty, this also goes accompanied by her showing off her breasts which in reality are only small. It has led to some awkward moments between her and Kana and Kotori as she seems to be jealous of their breasts sizes. Mentiong that her cup size might be an A or at best B if they stuffed as Ryouta has found out on several occasions Kazumi can become rather violent towards the person and will resort to using physical violence. This can involve her fists or legs as she has been seen to kick Ryouta on several occasions. Likewise she does not seem to take kindly when being confronted about still being a virgin despite her best efforts. Kazumi also seems to have a foot fetish as she loves to show off her feet to others and she has actually pinched Ryouta in his cheek using her toes, she can also be seen often within the observatory wi th her shoes and socks removed as she rests on a bench. Following her encounter with Mizuka, also known as Skadi to Vingulf who is the rank AAA magic user, she is informed of her impending death and is offered by Mizuka 3 options one of which will forfill her wish. Her feelings for Ryouta are further expanded as she admits to herself that she wants his child. Images kazumi.png 704.jpg Kazumi-san.jpg|Kazumi-san Category:Female Category:Magician Category:Protagonist